Lighting devices with a plurality of light emitting tiles are known for example from US 2005 248935 A1.
The plurality of light emitting tiles may thereby have various shapes and every side of a tile comprises an interface that allows connecting the tiles with each other using a connection element. All tiles are connected to a power and communication bus. Depending upon how the tiles are connected, the shape of the lighting device may be changed.